So Wrong, So Right
by Unholy Deciple
Summary: Will eventually get around to updating. Sorry to the fans of this story, but i have no story based ideas (that aren't pony related).


So Wrong, So Right

By: Unholy Disciple

**A/N: This is going to be the 2nd fanfic I've ever posted, and the first on this site. Please Read and Review, and maybe give me ideas on stories you would like me to write. Details and warnings are as follows:**

**Rating: T**  
><span><strong>Category: RomanceHumor with a little Angst**  
><span><strong>Pairing: BartLisa (Don't judge me, cuz if u do ima hunt u down and make you run around in the Whitehouse nekkid)**  
><span><strong>Warnings: Incest and Slight Cussing<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons, cuz if i did there would be plenty of Bart/Lisa moments, and Comic Book Guy would be a fan of the Deadpool/Spiderman fan couple.**

**This story takes place when Bart is 12 and Lisa is 10.**

It was an average day in Springfield, mafia shootings in the park, druggies in the alleys, and Homer Simpson drowning in his own drool. Just a normal day in the worst town in America. And on this average day, Bart Simpson was doing something...not so average of him. He was reading. And stranger yet, Milhouse wasn't there. He was on the computer reading something on wikipedia that had him mumbling "oh no..." over and over. What, you may ask, was he reading? And why? Well, it all started about 15 minutes ago.

He and Milhouse had been launching water balloons out of a small catapult at passing cars when Lisa-in her usual dress, sandals, and pearls-walked right in front of one of the water balloons. Milhouse had noticed this before Bart and was about to warn her, but it was to late. The water balloon hit her arm and soaked her through. When she turned and saw where it had come from, she got angry. Really angry.

"BAAAAAART! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She continued to talk, but Bart wasn't listening anymore. He was paying more attention to the fact that Lisa's dress was clinging to her slightly more developed curves. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Lisa asked, already over the water balloon thing. And that's when Bart realized what he was doing, blushed, and ran to his room. And while Lisa was yelling at Bart, Milhouse took this chance to run and hide so he wouldn't get yelled at.

Which brings us back to Bart sitting in front of his computer. He had gotten on the computer to see if there was anything online that could explain why he had been staring at his own sister. He didn't like what he read. At all.

He had turned off the computer and was about to flop down on his bed when there was a knock at his door. "Who is it?" "Bart it's Lisa. Open the door!" "No, now go away." Bart only heard her sigh in irritation before the lock on his door clicked and she opened the door.

"HEY! How did you do that?" "You know that book you through at my head yesterday? It was your copy of 'Lock-picking for Dummies.'" "Damn-it that's where that went." Bart sighs then asks "What do you want?" "I want to know what all that outside was about." "I was launching water balloons at cars and you got in the way. So...sorry about that, but Milhouse tried to warn you but, well, you know him. Kind of a slow dude."

Lisa blinks at him, surprised that he apologised before she spoke again. "Well...apology accepted but i was talking about the staring."

Bart sighs and mutters an "I don't want to talk about it..." before turning to fall face first on his bed. Lisa was turning to leave when she noticed that Bart's computer was still on, but in sleep mode. She goes up to it and turns it back on to see the wiki page Bart had been looking at.

Her eyes widen the second she sees the title of the page, and, unknown to her, she blushed too. "What's this about Bart...?" He looks up when he hears her and gasps when he sees what she's referring to. She turns to him as she stands and Bart notices her blush and mistakes it for anger. He lowers his head as he moves to sit on the foot of his bed. "Do you really want to know?" "Yes, i do." The softness of her voice made him look up at her, at which point he notices the look in her eyes, a mixture of confusion, caring, and understanding.

"Well...uh...it's just..." He stops talking and sighs, and looking at the floor says "I don't know. It's just that recently I've been feeling all weird and crud around you and I decided to try and find the reason, and, well...you know the rest i guess." "Bart..." "I understand if you hate me now, it's just, i can't help feeling this way. I know it's wrong but it just feels so right...*sigh* Just...please leave. If you want to yell at me or something I don't care, but please wait til later."

Bart had assumed she had left when he heard footsteps and his door closing, but was surprised when Lisa pushes him down on his bed as she hugs him. "Lis...?" Upon hearing her name she lifted her head to look right at him, and to Bart's surprise she was smiling. "I don't hate you, Bart." She said as she brings her forehead to touch his, and still looking in his eyes she continued "I love you..." Then she kissed him, and after a couple moments of shock, he kissed back. When they broke apart some 30 seconds later, Bart said "I love you too, sis"

**A/N: And that's all she wrote-or he, in my case. Hope you people enjoyed the story, cuz i think i did rather well considering this is not only my first 3rd person story, but also my first romantic story (sure I've only **_**posted **_**one story, but that doesn't mean i havent written others).**

**Read and Review plz. And btw, any flames will be used to burn the faces of **_**other **_**flamers.**


End file.
